Hydro Hog
The Hydro Hog was the nemesis of the Aquitian Rangers and the possible primary villain of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. He was known as the Emperor of the Dark Waters on Aquitar for his evil ways. He was known for having destroyed many planets. Character History The Hydro Hog was summoned by Lord Zedd to aid him in destroying the Alien Rangers, since Hydro Hog had the power to evaporate all water on earth. This made him the most dangerous opponent to the Alien Rangers, as water is their primary source of power. He was too powerful for the Aquitian Rangers to destroy, and he was the only villain capable of blocking the Shogun Megazord's Fire Saber Finisher and delivering a counter-attack with ease. However, he was eventually defeated by the Shogun MegaFalconzord due to underestimating its combined power. Personality As with most other villains, he showed complete disdain for anyone attempting to do good. His hate for the Alien Rangers was evident when Lord Zedd called upon him to drain all of Angel Grove's water so the Aquitians could not rehydrate. He is also quite a cruel sadist, shown to take such glee as he put others in danger and mocking the Rangers as they tried to stop him. Amusingly enough he seems rather jovial around Lord Zedd, in contrast to the two's usual reaction to other evil overlords. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Hydro Hog is one off the strongest and most powerful villains in Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, powerful enough to best all five Aquitian Rangers in battle. When giant, he was even able to block the Shogun Megazord's Fire Sabre slash with one hand. *'Durability: Hydro Hog is shown to be durable against physical attacks such as shrugging off the Aquitar Sabres and even the Falconzord's missiles. **'''Blubber-The Hydro Hog is so fat that multiple kicks from the Blue and Yellow Alien Rangers were easily shrugged off. *'Super Speed: '''Despite his appearance, Hydro Hog can run in a surprisingly fast speed and could dodge slashes from the Rangers when they lept at him. *'Teleportation:' Hydro Hog can teleport to any location. *'Water Drain:' Hydro Hog can absorb huge gallons of water from other places by summoning water spouts to suck away the moisture.. *'Dehydrate Touch-'Hydro Hog's signature attack of sorts. By placing ether his left or right hand on the victim, Hydro Hog can dehydrate foes of water. *'Fire Breath:' Hydro Hog can spew out flames from his mouth that was powerful enough to take down the Shogun Megazord and cause large explosions around the Falconzord on it's approach. Arsenal * '''Hydro Sword: '''Hydro Hog carrys a long sword to aid him in combat. * '''Water Bombs'-The Hydro Hog can extract bombs from the plates on his shoulder and fling them to cause large explosions. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Hydro Hog is voiced by late Brad Orchard. Notes *Hydro Hog is based on the Japanese Legendary creature, the Umibōzu. *He was the first archvillain to be destroyed in battle, with the second, and more well-known, being King Mondo. *In Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Hydro Hog's counterpart is a minor monster of the day character as opposed to being a main villain. This makes him the first monster in Super Sentai to appear as a main villain in Power Rangers. *If Hydro Hog is indeed seen as a main villain, he is the shortest lasting villain of the whole franchise, appearing for and being destroyed after only three episodes (the second villain later on would be Omni). See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Final PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Monsters Category:Main PR Villains Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Water-elemental PR Monsters Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters Category:PR Monsters